


俘虏

by youtan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Erik/Sub Charles, Dom/sub, EC, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtan/pseuds/youtan





	俘虏

“放松。”Erik冷冷地命令，扬起手来击打在Sub白皙细嫩的臀肉上。沦为战俘却抗拒被使用身体的奴隶需要被严厉地调教和惩罚，他并不打算轻易饶恕Charles。

拉珠被Dom修长的指节推入Sub柔软的后穴，Charles呜咽着轻轻地扭动着身子。拉珠表面细密的软毛和凹凸不平的棱角摩擦着后穴敏感的内壁，Charles本能地想要把它们排出身体，却被Dom按住了柔软的腰，推入了更深处。

“接纳它。”Erik冷冷地命令。Charles没有选择。他的双手被铁链吊缚起来，双腿被分腿器完全打开。他光裸的身体被严厉地拘束着，Dom可以按照自己的心意，随意惩罚调教。

“既然不愿意被主人使用，那就让这件小玩具，好好地爱抚你的身体。”Erik把最后一颗珠子推入Charles的后穴，Sub发出了无助的哀吟。Erik修长的手指把遥控器的按键逐渐推高，埋入Charles后穴的球体开始缓缓地震颤起来。Charles小声呻吟，身体开始小幅度地颤抖，他本能地想要把那些珠子排出体外。

“含住它。”Erik掌掴了Charles的臀部，“如果再不听话，我会给你烙上奴隶的烙印。”

这个威胁十分奏效，Charles默默地闭上了眼睛，努力地控制着身体，不让自己颤抖得太过厉害。

“收紧你的后穴，好好感受它。”Erik冷冷地命令。他掌控住Sub圆润柔软的臀瓣，握在手中揉捏把玩。球体的撞击把后穴震得一阵酥麻，软毛扎刺着后穴的嫩肉，凹凸不平的颗粒碾压过敏感的内壁，细微的刺痛和过分的酥痒成了一种十分难熬的折磨。Charles握住了吊缚着双手的铁链，开始轻轻摇动臀部。

“放荡！”Erik冷冷地训斥着被调教的Sub，同时扬起手中的软鞭，责打在Charles白皙细嫩的臀肉上。  
Charles哭叫了一声，险些射了出来。

“直起身子。”Erik抬起Charles的下巴，引导他跪直。皮革的边缘扫弄着Charles已经挺立起来的乳尖，Sub轻轻地颤抖着，准备接受即将落在身体上的惩罚。

”挺胸。“Erik冰凉的指尖抚弄着Charles粉红的乳首，Charles被他托着腰本能地挺起了胸膛。

Erik扬手抽下一鞭，鞭梢亲吻过敏感的乳尖，Charles哭叫起来。Erik下手并不重，但鞭梢拉锯过乳首带来的痛痒却让后穴被蹂躏却不敢轻易释放的Sub难以承受。

“主人，饶了我吧……”Charles小声哀求。Erik停下了鞭打，Sub的乳首已经被责弄得红肿起来。指尖轻微的碰触都能让Sub留下泪来。Erik轻轻拨弄着Charles的乳首，指甲刮擦过敏感的乳眼时，他看到受罚的Sub咬紧了嘴唇，下体的性器颤巍巍地抖动着。Erik知道Charles的身体十分敏感柔软，这也是为什么眼前的奴隶让他着迷的原因。但不听话的战俘需要被严厉地惩戒，而拒绝侍奉的奴隶需要被好好地调教。所以，他决定增加一点游戏的难度。

Erik转身取过一盒脂膏，在Charles面前打开了盖子。膏体是半透明的淡粉色，还有淡淡的玫瑰香气。

“不要……”当Erik修长的指节蘸着脂膏在他的乳晕周围推开的时候，Charles小声哭了起来。粘腻的膏体覆上皮肤带来的灼热和微痒让他知道这些柔软的脂膏待会儿将会助纣为虐地折磨他的身体。

“不听话的奴隶需要好好学习如何取悦主人，而它会让你的身体渴望得到爱抚。”Erik用拇指按摩着Charles的乳首，被绑缚的奴隶可怜地颤抖着身体。Charles轻轻咬着嘴唇，尽量让自己不要发出太过羞耻的呻吟。但Erik的手指抹过他臀缝的褶皱时轻轻地刮擦仍然让他哭叫起来。而当Dom修长的手指蘸着药物在他的穴口浅浅地按摩时，Charles的性器前端开始渗出透明的液体。

“没有得到主人的允许就想要释放吗？”Erik握住了Charles的性器责问他的奴隶。他的拇指按住了Charles的马眼，其他的手指却开始极有耐心地撸动着Sub已经胀痛的性器。

“不要……主人……”Charles颤抖着小声哭泣。

“我想，我需要教导我不听话的奴隶，这具身体，到底是属于谁的。”Erik含住Charles的耳垂轻轻地舔弄。他极有耐心地揉弄着Sub敏感的下体，Charles的性器在他的手里逐渐胀大。在Sub即将达到高潮的时候，冰冷的银环紧贴着性器的根部收紧，冰凉的金属细棍缓缓推入了微微张开的马眼。

“唔……”Charles呻吟了一声，性器被异物入侵的恐惧和不适让他颤抖起来。Erik紧紧地禁锢住了他的身体，他还不想这个任性的奴隶在调教刚开始就受伤。当金属细棍完全没入Charles的马眼，Erik放开了怀里还在哭泣颤抖的Sub，再次命令他跪直身子。

“这里已经硬成这样了吗？真是个淫荡的Sub。”Erik用指尖挑起Charles灼热胀痛的乳尖，冷冷地训斥他。Charles委屈地摇头。Erik对他的否认不以为意，他屈指弹在了Charles灼热发硬的乳尖上，没有抑制住脱口而出的柔软呻吟让Charles感到羞耻。

“跪直。我现在要惩罚你淫荡的身体。”Erik冷冷地命令，收紧了吊缚Charles的铁链。

Charles被迫挺直了身子，散鞭不轻不重地责打在身体敏感的地方，鞭梢舔舐过腿根和后腰时，Sub发出了柔软的呜咽。Charles的乳首痒得厉害，以至于散鞭落在胸口时，他发出了一声不满足的呻吟，并且本能地挺起胸膛，祈求Dom更加严酷地惩罚那里。

散鞭再次落在左胸上，Charles扭动着身子，挺起胸，迎合Dom的责打。他的性器胀痛得更加厉害，后穴分泌出更多的情液。散鞭不疾不徐地缓缓落在Sub的胸口，Charles在听到自己羞耻的呻吟之后羞红了脸。

Erik故意只责打Charles的左胸，得不到抚慰的另一边胀痛燥热得更加难受。

“主人，求您……”Charles小声啜泣。

”求我什么？“Erik轻轻地挑起了Sub的下巴，冷冷地责问他。他的手指不轻不重地揉按着Charles刚受过鞭责的乳首，受罚的奴隶眼角落下泪滴。

“求你……”Charles知道Erik明白他在祈求什么，但冷酷的Dom却坏心地要他自己说出来。

“说出来，否则我不会满足你。”Erik钳住Charles的乳尖轻轻拔扯，逼迫他说出羞耻的请求。

”求您……”Charles委屈地啜泣起来，“求您也惩罚一下另一边。”

软鞭如愿以偿地抽在了右乳上，Charles发出了一声绵长的呻吟。

“你应该说什么，我的奴隶？”Erik挑起Charles的下巴训诫他。

“谢谢主人。”Charles委屈地小声说。

“还想要吗，我的奴隶？”Erik讯问他，带着薄茧的手掌覆在Sub的胸前缓缓地揉按。

“是的。求您惩罚不听话的奴隶。”Charles小声啜泣。软鞭再次落在了胸口。Charles呜咽着接受着刑具的抚弄，皮肤上渗出了一层细密的薄汗。Charles清晰地感受到后穴的变化，而那种变化让他的身体更加难受。

”滋味如何？“Erik停下了鞭打，轻轻揉着Sub的穴口。被药膏涂抹过的地方十分敏感，贪婪地吮吸着Erik停留在穴口的指尖。Erik知道，经过了这样的挑逗，埋在里面的东西一定已经产生了很大的变化。特殊的材质让拉珠的球体被Sub的情液浸泡之后会慢慢膨胀，它们会自然地扩张Sub后穴的甬道，而高频的震颤会让敏感的内壁受到软毛和颗粒更深入的蹂躏和爱抚。

“告诉我你身体的感受，”Erik拨弄着Charles的乳尖命令他，“尤其是这里面，感觉如何？”

Charles啜泣着轻轻地摇头，他无声地抗拒着这个让他感到十分羞耻的命令。

“不肯说吗？”Erik抚弄着Charles的身体，冷冷地逼问他。Charles依旧倔强地摇了摇头。

“那就再好好体会体会。”Erik放开了受罚的Sub，转身去取另一件调教的工具。他挑选了一支大小适中的，握在手里把玩了一下，Charles很快就会说的，因为Erik知道，这个爱哭的Sub身体到底有多敏感。

 

被束缚着的Sub听到Erik的靴子踏在地上去而复返的声音，他的身体紧绷，因为后穴刑具的责弄和心里的担忧。Charles不知道将会被什么刑具拷问，但他知道，他违抗了Erik的命令，冷酷又严厉的Dom显然不会轻易饶过他。

“唔……”Charles的身体剧烈地颤抖起来，一簇柔软的羽毛吻上了他的臀缝。

“不要……主人……求您……”他小声哭叫起来，细密的软毛在敏感的皮肤上缓慢地来回撩动，过分的酥痒让Charles喘不过气来。他的后穴本能地分泌出更多的情液，甬道被无情地撑开，又酸又涨。被强行扩张的不适和后穴被蹂躏的苦楚都让Charles难受极了，他弓起了身子，无助地颤抖着。

柔软的哀求没有换得Dom的怜惜，Erik握住了Charles的脚掌，将羽毛抚上了Charles的脚心。

“不……”Charles摇头，任何轻微的撩拨透过脚底敏感的神经都会被放大数倍沿着身体蔓延上来，柔软的羽簇每一下轻轻地刮弄过Sub白嫩的脚心，Charles都觉得浑身如遭电击一样剧烈地颤抖起来，剧烈的酥痒让Charles感觉头皮都一阵阵地麻起来，翎毛抚弄过圆润的脚趾，最后不轻不重地在趾缝拉锯，这样的撩拨似乎可以彻底扯碎他的灵魂。

“我说……我说……”Charles哭叫起来，“求您停下……”

羽簇离开了过分敏感的脚掌，却仍停在乳尖那里不轻不重地逗弄，Erik等待着他的奴隶的答案。

Charles红着脸小声述说着后穴被撑开填满的不适，以及震颤和刮擦带来的麻痒。Erik漫不经心地听着Sub的描述，很满意地看到了Charles因为自己羞耻的话语而逐渐变红的耳根甚至是脖子。

“知错了吗？”Charles说完之后，Erik冷冷地责问他。他把拉珠的震频推到了最高，Charles弓起身子哼叫起来。  
“知错了。”Charles啜泣着回答，“请您使用奴隶的身体。”

“现在愿意侍奉主人了？”Erik抬起Charles的下巴，居高临下地责问他。

“是的，主人……”Charles的声音有一些颤抖，他现在只想Erik快些把调教着他后穴的东西拿出来，那件邪恶的道具带来的折磨和过分的快感都让他越来越难以承受。

但Erik并不但算那么快就满足Charles，“我要看到你的诚意，Charles。”他冷冷地说。

 

“愿意戴上它，为主人服务吗？”Erik抬起Charles的下巴，冷冷地问他。

Charles含泪点了点头，张开嘴，任由Erik将金属的口枷推入自己的口腔，然后将绑缚的皮带在后脑收紧。口枷将Charles的嘴完全撑开，他将被Dom强制使用身体。后穴的震频被Erik调低，但这并没有让Charles感到轻松。Dom掌控着他的后脑，把性器缓缓推入他的口腔，慢慢地抽插起来。

Sub被口枷严厉地拘束着，Erik并不担心会被咬到。Charles的口腔温热柔软，Sub的舌头小心翼翼地舔弄服侍，让他十分受用。而他的性器轻而易举地填满了Sub口腔，Charles无助地跪在身下为他服务那屈辱又顺从的模样都让他感到血脉喷张。

等到Charles逐渐适应，Erik轻轻地按住Sub的后脑，将性器推入了更深处。Sub喉头的软肉研磨过Dom性器的顶端，Erik感到十分舒适。Sub发出了含糊的呜咽，深喉让他有些难受。

“适应它。”Erik冷冷地命令。再次掌控住Charles的后脑把性器压入Sub的口腔深处。

Charles逐渐感受到了一点腥咸的液体，他知道Erik快要到了。出乎意料的是，Dom从他的口中抽出了自己的性器，只是让白浊的液体射在了他的胸口。

Erik取下了他的口枷，Charles的嘴唇被蹂躏得有些红肿。他乖顺地轻轻舔了舔Erik的性器，帮Dom把上面的残液清理干净，然后垂着头，等待着Dom的处置。Erik怜惜地揉了揉他的头发，作为奖励，Erik抽出了埋在Charles性器前端的金属细棍。

“想要被主人使用身体吗，奴隶？”Erik修长的手指探入Charles已经泥泞不堪的后穴。

“是的，求您。”Charles小声啜泣，他轻轻扭动着身体，Erik的手指在他后穴任何细微的动作都能让他全身战栗起来。

“我现在把你后穴的器具拿出来，”Erik在Charles耳边呢喃，他的另一只手松开了束缚着Sub下体的阳具环，“但是，不许射出来。否则，我会公开调教你。”Sub轻轻地点了点头。Erik能感受到怀里的sub绷紧了身体，他知道Charles害羞极了，公开调教对他来说是比木马还要严厉的惩罚。

Erik的指节捏住拉珠尾端的线，缓缓地往外拖拽。Charles咬着嘴唇，身体不住地颤抖。

第一颗珠子被拉出穴口，Charles松了一口气。但Erik显然不打算轻易放过他，他把拉珠的频率调到最高，让第二颗珠子卡在Sub敏感的穴口仔细地爱抚那里的褶皱，却迟迟不肯动作。

“不要……主人……”Charles小声哭叫起来，剧烈的快感让他无法控制自己的身体，他已经明显地感受到了他的性器前端渗出了液体，“主人……我受不住了……”

“奴隶需要学会控制自己的欲望。”Erik冷冷地说，一只手覆在Charles的下腹轻轻揉按起来。

“唔……”Charles发出了柔软的呜咽，眼泪止不住的流。Erik的爱抚仿佛火上浇油，他的身体难受地摇动起来，“求你仁慈……”Charles小声地哭泣，他知道自己快要射了。

“要我帮你？”Erik吻了吻他的额头。在Sub轻轻地点头之后，用拇指压住了Charles的马眼。

拉珠被Dom从后穴缓缓抽出，Charles发出了羞耻的呻吟。最后一颗脱离身体的时候，Charles无力地软倒在Erik的怀里。Erik放他喘息了一阵，喂了他一些温水之后，把他摆成了趴跪的姿势。

 

“咬住。”Erik将一枚铃铛递到Charles眼前，“如果待会儿被使用身体的过程中，它掉在了地上，我会用穿刺来惩罚你，让它永远穿进你的身体里。

Charles垂泪张嘴咬住了系铃铛的绳索，在Erik“张开腿”的命令下屈辱地打开了身体。

臀瓣被Dom分开，Erik将性器推入了Sub泥泞的后穴。Charles发出了一声含糊的呜咽，咬住的铃铛因为他的动作而发出了沉闷的声响。

被充分扩张的后穴轻易地容纳了Erik尺寸惊人的性器，刚才器具的调教让后穴本能地紧紧包裹住Dom的性器，贪婪地轻轻吮吸。Erik箍住Charles的腰，开始深深浅浅地抽插起来。

性器的顶端准确地碾过Sub内壁的敏感点，Charles哼叫着仰起雪白的脖颈，双腿自然而然地缠上了Dom劲瘦的腰。Erik握住Charles的胸轻轻地揉弄起来，Sub后穴的嫩肉加快了蠕动的频率，更加热情地迎合着他的性器的抽插。

“这样放荡？”Erik掌掴了Charles紧实的翘臀，Sub发出了一声委屈的呜咽，双腿把Erik的腰缠得更紧了。Erik按住了Charles的腰，把性器完全抽出，再一举深深地顶入。Charles摇动着臀部发出了含糊的闷哼，抽离时的空虚让紧接着到来的彻底的贯穿显得更加刺激。

Erik的性器再次狠狠地顶在了Charles的前列腺上，Sub尖叫了一声颤抖着射了出来。被压抑已久的高潮让他忘记了要咬住铃铛的命令，当Charles回过神来的时候，铃铛已经掉到了地上。

“你实在太不听话了，我的奴隶。”Erik轻轻地啃咬着Charles的肩膀，意有所指地拨弄了一下他的乳尖，又在Charles的身体里动作起来。

“求您饶恕我，主人……“Charles呜咽着小声哀求起来。

Erik不置可否，只把手指插入Charles口中。Sub乖顺地含住，小心地舔弄，目光却仍然看着掉在地上的铃铛。

“侍奉主人的时候需要专心。”Erik用一下极深的顶弄惩罚了Charles的心不在焉，“如果你的服侍能让我满意，我可以考虑免去你穿刺的刑罚。”

Erik把Charles翻了个身，让他们的身体更加紧密的结合在一起。他握住了Charles的性器。在他释放之前，他将不允许他的奴隶再次得到高潮。

Charles哼叫着任由Erik托住腰按照Dom喜欢的节奏使用着自己的身体。Erik吻去了他眼角的泪滴，更深更快地钉入了他的身体。

当感觉到Dom的性器前端开始渗出液体，Charles轻轻地绞紧了后穴。

“放肆。”Erik用掌掴的方式惩罚了Charles的投机取巧，但依旧在Sub后穴的吮吸中释放在了Charles的身体里。他松开了Sub的性器，Charles哭着获得了高潮。

他们躺着休息了一会儿，Charles无力的身体被Erik抱持起来。

”求您不要给我穿刺。“Charles小声说。

“Charles，你总是这样任性。”Erik刮了一下Sub的鼻子，Charles鼻翼两边浅浅的雀斑让他看起来稚嫩而俏皮，“你这样不听话，或许一些印记能让你记住自己的身份。”Erik拨弄着Charles的乳尖，满意地看着Sub在他怀里轻轻地颤抖。

“我知错了，主人。”Charles搂住他的腰，“我以后不敢了。我会用心侍奉您，求您仁慈。”他仰头看着Erik，蓝眼睛里蓄满了泪水。

“所以，这样好玩吗，任性的王子殿下？”Erik笑了起来。他把Charles抱在了怀里，拿过一旁盛着温水的被子，看着怀里的Sub小口地啜饮。

今天是他们的结婚纪念日。他没有想到他会在吉诺莎的将军和西彻斯特的王子这样的政治联姻里，他会被Charles俘虏了自己的真心。当然，他也不知道Charles的小脑袋里到底还有多少古怪的想法，比如问他想要什么纪念礼物，结果高贵的王子却说想要尝试一下当他的战俘和奴隶被严厉地对待。

Charles含糊地嗯嗯了两声，躺在Erik怀里就彻底不想动了。

“这样放荡的奴隶，看来需要关进地牢，继续调教。”Erik挑了一下眉。

“不要！”Charles抗议。他听说那里漆黑又潮湿，而且还有各种可怕的小虫子。他现在只想被Dom抱进浴室清理身体，然后窝在Erik的臂弯里睡觉。他转头看了一眼放在桌子上的拉珠，他提醒自己一定要记得睡醒之后，在Erik把它收起来之前把这件邪恶的道具扔掉。

“反正我们也没试过地牢Play，不如今天顺便一起体验一下。”Erik微笑着看着被他压在身下的Sub，用手指卷弄着Charles柔软的卷发。

“下次好不好，Erik……”Charles小声说。

“还敢有下次？”Erik挑了一下眉，“那说明还没玩够，我们继续。”他俯下身亲吻了他的Sub长长的睫毛，在Charles闭上眼睛之后再次进入了他的身体。

“Erik……”Charles哼叫了一声，但Erik紧接着的动作就让Charles说不出话来。

 

“我爱你，Charles！”在他们再次筋疲力尽地躺在床上之后，Erik亲吻了Sub的脸颊。

看着Charles累得熟睡过去的红润脸颊，虽然Erik不想承认，但这的确是一个不错的结婚纪念日。

-Fin-


End file.
